This invention relates to a connector means for attaching a backsplash along the rear edge of a countertop. Countertops are installed in kitchens and have an elongated rear edge positioned adjacent a wall. A backsplash is installed along the rear edge of the countertop to prevent water or other substances from passing down between the rear edge of the countertop and the wall.
Such means for attaching the backsplash to the countertop may be found in the prior art, including for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,365 issued Nov. 21, 1978 to Eugene E. Bryant for “Counter Top to Back-Splash Element Attachment”; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,264 issued May 30, 1995 to Stanley A. Davis for “Backsplash Molding and Method of Manufacturing the Same”; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,733,022 issued Mar. 31, 1998 to William F. Whetstone for “Backsplash and Countertop Assembly”.
The present invention provides a novel means for quickly and inexpensively mounting a backsplash on a countertop using an inverted L-shaped connector having a rear wall that is stapled, screwed or otherwise fastened to the rear edge of the countertop, and a flange that is disposed parallel to and a short distance above the countertop. The flange has a series of parallel locking ridges.
The backsplash has a groove along its lower rear edge. A series of short plastic connectors are stapled, screwed or otherwise fastened in the groove. The short connectors have a series of parallel locking ridges that mate with the ridges on the flange of the L-shaped connector in such a manner that the backsplash is supported in an upright position on the countertop.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description